The Chocolate Bunny Hunt
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: After having a fight with his mother, Brian's Good Luck Bear and Hello Kitty dolls come to life and take him to Care-a-Lot for an adventure. They win a chocolate bunny hunt and each of them receive a gift basket for their reward.


Brian Hardy had had a bad day. He had had a fight with his bossy, argumentative mother about Hello Kitty and the Care Bears. She threatened to return any Hello Kitty item that Brian received in the mail and refused to take him on trips if he continued buying things on Ebay without her permission. Brian felt depressed. He was expecting some Hello Kitty items to arrive in the mail next week and he did not want his mother to return them.

Brian looked at his large Hello Kitty doll wearing the Saint Patrick's Day dress and his large Good Luck Bear doll. "My mother may think that I am too old for Hello Kitty and the Care Bears, but I will always be a fan of Hello Kitty and the Care Bears deep down in my heart." Suddenly, as if by magic, the two dolls were surrounded by magic. Then their arms and legs wiggled and they slowly stood up! "Hello Brian!" said the dolls. Brian was amazed!

"We heard that you are feeling depressed. What's the matter?" asked Good Luck Bear. "My mother thinks that I am too old for Hello Kitty and the Care Bears. She has threatened to return any Hello Kitty item that I receive in the mail and will refuse to take me on trips if I continue to buy stuff on Ebay without her permission." Brian explained. Hello Kitty and Good Luck Bear laughed. "You are never too old for Hello Kitty and the Care Bears, whether you are a man or a woman Hello Kitty and the Care Bears are not just for girls. They are for anybody who likes them." they explained. Brian began to feel better.

Hello Kitty and Good Luck Bear had a surprise for him. "Are you ready for an adventure?" they asked. "Oh yes!" replied Brian. "Please meet us in front of the house first." said Good Luck Bear. Brian exited through the front door of his house. Good Luck Bear and Hello Kitty were waiting for him in front of his house in Good Luck Bear's car. Brian climbed into the back seat of the car, buckled his seatbelt, and they sped off into the sky. Soon they arrived in Care-a-Lot. All of the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins were waiting for them there.

Champ Bear was standing on a podium getting ready to make an announcement. "Attention everybody!" he shouted into the microphone. "There will be a chocolate bunny hunt occurring here in Care-a-Lot. The chocolate bunnies are scattered throughout the neighborhood. Whoever finds twenty chocolate bunnies within five minutes is the winner. The winner shall receive a very special gift." "That's a lot!" exclaimed Brian. "Don't worry. We will help you." said Hello Kitty. Good Luck Bear placed a shamrock necklace around Brian's neck. "Please wear this necklace during the competition. It will give you good luck and a good chance of winning." Brian nodded in agreement. Then Good Luck Bear said some magic words, waved his arm, and magic dust flew from him onto Brian and Hello Kitty. "Good luck." he said.

All of the participants grabbed their Easter baskets and lined up at the start line. Brian and Hello Kitty got Hello Kitty Easter baskets. Good Luck Bear got a Cheer Bear Easter basket. As the participants lined up at the starting line, Champ Bear made the announcement. "On your marks, get set, GO!" he shouted and fired his gun. The participants took off and ran around the town searching for chocolate bunnies. As they found one, they would place it in their Easter basket and search for the next one. Soon Champ Bear blew the whistle indicating the end of the game. "All participants please come to the town square please." he shouted.

All of the participants returned to the town square to count their chocolate bunnies and see who the winner would be. The winner was a tie between Brian, Hello Kitty, and Good Luck Bear. Each of them found thirty-five bunnies! Good Luck Bear's magic had really worked! Brian, Hello Kitty, and Good Luck Bear all came to the stand carrying their Easter baskets. "Since all three of you found thirty-five chocolate bunnies and beat all of the other participants, each of you will receive a customary gift basket." Share Bear walked over to the three friends and gave a gift basket to each of them. Each of the baskets were yellow straw baskets with a blue ribbon tied onto the handle. "Each of your gift baskets contain a Hello Kitty doll, a Hello Kitty snuggie, a Good Luck Bear doll, a Good Luck Bear snuggie, Hello Kitty candy, Care Bears candy, a large See's chocolate bunny, and $1,000.00 in cash!" The three friends and the audience cheered with excitement!

Next they drove to Good Luck Bear's house and looked at their baskets. Brian opened up the envelope inside his gift basket and found the cash inside. "Please save your money. Do not spend it on frivolous items." encouraged Good Luck Bear. "I will. I promise." agreed Brian. "We know how much you like to buy our products, but please spend your money wisely." Good Luck Bear continued. "Are you feeling better now?" asked Hello Kitty. "Almost." replied Brian. "I am still worried about my mother. A couple friends of mine will be sending a Hello Kitty pillowcase and comforter to me in the mail this weekend and I am looking forward to visit Santa Rosa and Monterey this summer and San Diego next summer. I do not want to have those privileges taken away from me." Hello Kitty cuddled Brian. "Don't worry." she said. "Your mother just said that to you because she was feeling frustrated. She loves you and I doubt that she really means that stuff. You are a nice man and have good intentions. Just please save your money for now." and she hugged Brian and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Hello Kitty!" said Brian. "You're welcome." answered Hello Kitty.

Soon it was time for Brian to go home. The three friends climbed into Good Luck Bear's car and drove to Brian's house. They entered the house and climbed the stairs to Brian's bedroom. "We must return to dolls now." said Hello Kitty and Good Luck Bear. "But don't worry. We will always be there for you in your heart." "Aaaaw! How sweet!" said Brian. The three friends gave each other a group hug. Good Luck Bear and Hello Kitty waved goodbye to Brian. Then they were engulfed by magic and transformed back into dolls. Brian stared at his dolls and then at his baskets. He thought happily about his day and realized that he had nothing to worry about. He removed a chocolate bunny from his Easter basket, bit off its ear, and continued to think happily about his adventure.


End file.
